1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for improving customer service.
2. Background of the Invention
It is much easier for a merchant to retain an existing customer than to acquire a new customer through advertising. However, it can also be very expensive to maintain sufficient staff to provide great customer service. It can also be difficult to establish an appropriate staffing level that will provide proper customer service without excess staffing. Often, if customer service is inadequate, this fact will not appear in data available to management until many customers have been lost. With so much competition, a customer will often simply go elsewhere rather than take the time to make a complaint.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for characterizing customer dissatisfaction and adjusting staffing levels appropriately.